Love across Time
by redvelvet2010
Summary: after going through a time displacement field, the Enterprise gains a guest that is dressed as a twenty first century sailor. Who is this woman and why was she getting under neath Worf's skin?
1. Meetings

Love across Time

Chapter one

Meeting

Commander Autumn Simmons was not one to be proud, however, she'd made history to be the first woman to be second in command aboard the US battleship Enterprise. She had few friends, simply because a vast majority of sailors under her command were angry with her. Why should a mere woman, the grand daughter of a Japanese immigrant, get to be in command when they'd been here twice as long as she had?

Still, they followed her commands. She may look small and frail, but this tiny woman proved that dynamite came in small packages.

One evening, Autumn had retired to her quarters in hopes of finishing the book she'd started. She loved classics, especially Alexander Dumas. His story _"The Count of Monte Cristo"_, she found very intriguing.

After three long years of being stationed in Afghanistan, she was finally going home. Home to her parents in Geneva, Alabama.

She was still day dreaming about the life in a small town when the alarm went off. She threw her book on the bed and ran to the bridge of the ship.

"Commander on the bridge," a petty officer called, announcing her presence.

Autumn walked towards the captain. "Sir. What's the alarm? Are we being attacked?"

"No, number one. Weather Eye out of Atlanta says we're heading into a very nasty hurricane. The worst one they've seen in thirty years. Worse that Katrina. We're preparing to turn her around until the storm passes."

Autumn looked at her commanding officer. She'd heard fear in his voice. Worse than hurricane Katrina? Katrina nearly succeeded in destroying the southern part of the U.S. She ran to the helio deck. She stopped a sailor. "Tie these helios down and secure the rigging. Once you've done that, make sure everyone is off this deck. There is the risk of a rogue wave. I don't want to lose a single person aboard this ship!"

"Aye, Ma'am." The officer went on to do as she'd told him.

Suddenly she heard some one shout, "Rogue wave!"

She turned around and saw the biggest wave she'd seen in years. It had to be a twenty footer at least.

Before she could get a head run back to the bridge, she was knocked off her feet and thrown into the choppy ocean. She never even heard one of the officers yelling, "Commander overboard!"

Trying to stay afloat, Autumn tried to swim towards the ship. However, every wave that hit her, swept her further and further away from the ship.

What seemed like an eternity later, exhaustion set in. She'd swallowed more ocean water that she could remember. As she was pulled beneath the water by a strong under current, she saw a strange glow directly beneath her. Was this what it was like when you were going to die? At least she would die in honor, a service to her country. She let the darkness surround her.

The ship finally stopped shaking and was on a smoother course.

"Mr. Data," A balding man said in a tone that carried with it a hint of British ancestry, "Status report."

The pale android said in a monotone, "We've passed through the time displacement field. Sensors indicate no loss of life or damage to the ship. We are on our original course to Space Station seven. We will arrive in exactly forty two hours, seven minuets, and thirty nine seconds."

The man grinned. Leave it to Data to calculate everything down to the millisecond.

Suddenly a voice said, "Engineering to bridge."

The man said, "Go ahead, Mr. Laforge."

"Captain, something has materialized here in transporter room three. I think you need to see it."

"I'm on my way." turning to the bearded man sitting next to him, he said, "Number One, you have the bridge." Then he turned to a tall muscular man who couldn't have possibly be human. "Mr. Worf, come with me."

"Aye, sir."

When the two arrived in transporter room three, the ship's medical officer, a pretty red head was already there.

"Dr. Crusher," The captain said, "What do we have?"

"A woman. And she's soaked."

"Captain Picard," A black man with a strange looking visor on his face said, "She materialized as soon as we left the time displacement field. If I were a guessing man, Sir, I would guess that she's not even from this century."

Picard raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that, Mr. Laforge?"

"Her necklace. She's wearing what were called dog tags. I've only read about these while studying in the academy. They were a means of identifying a member of the armed forces."

"Mister Worf, Carry our guest to sick bay. Dr, alert me the moment she wakes up. I want to talk to her."

"Jean-Luc," Doctor Crusher said, "What is that you want to know?"

"I want to know what she's doing aboard the Enterprise. Why she's dressed in primitive clothing. How did she get here and why she's soaking wet."

Crusher nodded and followed Worf to sick bay.

As the girl opened her eyes, she saw the face of a demon. She was in hell. She whispered something in a language Worf had never heard before. She then passed out. The unfamiliar dialect caused a shiver to go up and down the spine of this no nonsense Klingon.

Autumn saw the face of a demon looking down at her. Is this what it was like to be in hell?

"If I face you now, Oh great warrior demon, it is with honor," she said in her native Japanese tongue. Then she black out again.


	2. The past meets the future

The Past Meets the Future

Autumn was coming to. She heard voices around her. She had to sit up, for she felt like she was choking. As she sat up, she went into a fit of coughing and shivering. A red haired woman placed a blanket around her shoulders.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"May I ask a question?"

The woman's smile was assuring. "Sure. Anything."

"Can I get a cup of hot coffee?"

"Of course." The red haired woman walked to a panel in the opposite wall. "Coffee, hot and black." A cup of steaming hot coffee materialized from the panel.

Autumn was surprised. "How did you do that?"

"What? The coffee? You're obviously disoriented. I'm Beverly Crusher. Chief Medical officer here."

"Where is here?"

Suddenly a balding man walked in. "Well, you're finally awake. I must say you've caused quite a commotion among my crew. I'm Jean-Luc Picard. Captain of this vessel. And you are?"

"Commander Autumn Simmons, Sir. Second in chain of command aboard the USS _Enterprise_."

"I think you're mistaken. This is the _Enterprise_."

"No Sir," Autumn replied coolly, "This place is far too advanced to be a battleship."

Picard was confused. "Commander, this _Enterprise_ is a space vessel."

"Space vessel? Are you trying to tell me I'm floating in space right now?"

Before Picard could answer her, a black haired woman, who was a complete knockout, walked into the room. "Hello, Autumn. I'm Deanna Troi, the ship's councilor. Can you tell me what you remember before waking up here in sick bay?"

Autumn thought. "I was getting ready to enjoy some down time between my rounds when the alarm sounded. I ran to the bridge to see what was happening. Weather Eye had informed us that the _Enterprise_ was headed into a very nasty storm. I ran down to the helio deck and had the choppers secured and everyone to get to safety. Suddenly, someone sounded the warning of a large rogue wave. Before I knew what was happening, I was swept overboard. I tried to swim back to the ship, but the waves were just too big. I remember being pulled under the water and seeing a glowing light. That's it. I do remember seeing a demonic face. It seems as if he were looking down at me."

Picard looked at Troi, who was smiling. "I think she's referring to Worf. Autumn, what year is it?"

"2010."

Troi was stunned. "Captain, could I see you for a moment?"

The two walked out of sick bay.

"Well," Picard said, "What do you sense?"

"She's telling the truth. I sense that she's a fighter, tougher than she looks. But her loyalty is unwavering."

"Councilor, Autumn Simmons died three hundred years ago when the _Enterprise_ sank due to a rogue wave. What do I tell her?"

"Captain, I trust you as my commanding officer, but I need you to trust me as your councilor. Let me tell her, I sense she can handle herself. You could keep her on as an honorary commander. The United Federation of Planets charter, give you that power."

"Councilor, I have enough commanders aboard this ship. I don't need another one."

"Then as your personal guest. Something tells me she may prove useful."

"Very well, Councilor. But it will be your job to help her adjust."

"Yes, Captain."

Troi walked back into sick bay. "Autumn, why don't we get you into some dry clothes. Then we'll go from there."

The shivering Autumn nodded and followed Troi down a corridor and to a door. Troi pressed a button and the door slid open. Walking into the room, Autumn saw that the room was larger, more furnished, that what she was used to.

"This is your quarters, Autumn. If there is a certain décor that you would like, just ask the computer. Go ahead and give it a try. It's all voice activated."

Autumn nodded. What was the harm? "Computer."

A series of beeps was the response.

"Change the décor of this room to a traditional Japanese style."

Before Autumn could blink, the room had transformed. It was like standing in grandmother's house again. The swords on display. The futon in the corner.

"It's beautiful."

Troi produced a uniform, much like the one she was wearing. "Here. This uniform will identify you as a personal guest of the Captain's. The insignia is a communications device. If you need to contact someone, Just press it, identify yourself and the person or area you wish to speak to."

"Councilor, I appreciate the gesture, but what were you and Captain Picard talking about outside of sick bay?"

"Why?"

"Why make me a guest of the Captain's? I'm not a guest. I'm an intruder."

"I sense you're not giving yourself enough credit."

"A guest is just a nice way of saying, 'Stay out of the way until we can figure out what to do with you.' How did I get here? What is the year? How advanced is this century?"

"I understand your frustrations. We are in the year 2310. As you see, we are very advanced."

Autumn sat down, trying to soak all this in.

"You seem agitated. But that's to be expected."

"You can read minds?"

Troi smiled. "Yes. I have empathic abilities. I'm half human, half Betazoid."

"Beta-what?"

"I'm from the planet Beta."

"There are other planets beyond Earth's system?"

"Planets, systems, universes."

"How many more?"

"Countless more."

"my time must seem very barbaric and primitive to you all. Does this ship have historical archives? I want to brush up on the last three hundred years of history."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes, I do!"

Despite the pit that had formed in her stomach, Troi decided to show Autumn the archives.

After giving some last minuet instructions, Troi was about to leave when a voice said, "Bridge to Councilor Troi."

"Go ahead, Captain."

"We're receiving a strange transmission, possibly from the planet below."

"Aye Sir, on my way." She turned to Autumn. "You're more than welcome to explore the rest of the ship."

"Thank you for your kindness, Councilor."

Troi smiled. "Whatever you find in those archives, Autumn, you're more than welcome to talk to me about it."

As Autumn was searching the archives, She remembered that Troi had told her that everything was voice activated.

"Computer, show the history of the _Enterprise_."

The computer began to rattle off the history of the ship beginning with the Civil war. Autumn wanted to know what had happened to her ship. The ship she was on when she was swept out to sea.

"Computer, show history of the _Enterprise_ starting with the date December 27, 2010."

The computer began to tell of the ship she was on.

"_The USS battleship Enterprise was deployed to Afghanistan on it's maiden voyage during Operation Iraqi Freedom. It's crew and captain were hand selected by then President Obama. During it's last days on the ocean, The Enterprise encountered a massive storm that would prove too much for the proud ship. The Enterprise was capsized and all but one crew member was accounted for. Captain Autumn Simmons, first woman to be appointed as captain of the Enterprise, was tossed over board. Her body was never recovered. The storm destroyed the entire gulf coast. All of Florida, Georgia, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, and Texas were completely destroyed."_

Autumn was stunned. Everything she had in her time, was gone. Her family, her career. Everything. The history books had even gotten it wrong. She wasn't a captain. Just a commander who everyone thought was dead. The tears came without warning. She wanted to be alone. She left the archives and began to explore the rest of this magnificent ship.

Autumn found herself in a bar of sorts. It reminded her of an old western meets science fiction. She walked to the bar and was greeted by a black woman.

"Hello," she said. Her voice soothing Autumn's frayed nerves. "You must be Captain Picard's guest. My name is Guiana. Who might you be."

"Autumn Simmons."

"Well, Miss Simmons, what can I get for you?"

"Nothing. I can't pay."

"It's free. Captain Picard request that it be that way."

"What would you suggest?"

"Well, I happen to have one particular drink, but no one can identify the flavor. Identify it and have the drink named after you."

Autumn figure it couldn't hurt. She tasted the drink and was instantly reminded of her southern heritage. "It tastes like fresh peaches from Southern Georgia."

"Then this will be the new 10 Forward drink. The Autumn Peach."

"Thank you, but how did you get this distinctive taste?"

Guiana motioned for another person to join them. "This is Commander Data. He created the taste. He is desperately trying to evolve human emotions."

Autumn looked behind her. A pale person was coming towards her with a handful of papers.

"Commander Simmons, I am Commander Data Chief science officer."

Autumn replied, "Hello, Data. You're Artificial Intelligence? An android?"

"Yes. But, I am trying to develop human emotion. You look as if you are hurting."

"Be glad you don't have a heart, my friend. For a heart is not infallible unless it's unbreakable."

"The wizard to the tin man in _The Wizard of Oz_."

"You know your classics. Yes, I'm very troubled. But there's nothing I can do about it. What is this you're doing?"

"Calligraphy."

Autumn saw that he was writing in Japanese. "It's beautiful, Data. But it looks as if you're doing this with a stiff hand. Calligraphy is meant to be graceful."

"How does one become graceful?"

"It's more important to be graceful in heart than the head." She took the old ink brush that Data had been using. She dipped it in the ink well. Keeping her hand loose and fluid, she wrote her name. "See."

"How did you know how to that, Commander?"

"I'm a descendant of a Japanese warrior. Reading and writing this language is the first thing I learned to do. Japanese is my native tongue."

Before Data could respond, they were joined by two other people. Councilor Troi and the same person Autumn had seen.

Troi said, "Autumn, I sense great sadness in you. You found something in the archives, didn't you?"

"Yes. I did. You all believe that I'm dead."

"That's what we were told. Autumn, This is Commander Worf. He's the person that carried you to Sick Bay."

Autumn looked to Worf. "He's not going to eat me, is he?"

Worf said, "I'm a Klingon. I detest human flesh."

Autumn began laughing. "I'm in your debt, Commander Worf. Thank you."

Troi replied, "The Captain would like to see you…" Her eyes rested on the calligraphy that she and Data had been working on. "Did you do this?"

"Yes. I was teaching Data to be graceful. Why?"

"These same symbols were found on a message that was sent to us from the planet below. We need someone to decode it."

Guiana said, "Well Councilor, I think you found that person."

"Come, Autumn," Troi said, "The Captain would like to see you."

_a/n my writing is on hiatus right now as I've found out that my mother in law has cancer._


	3. Worf's feelings

Chapter three

Worf's feelings

As Worf watched the black haired woman that was following Councilor Troi, he began to both admire her and sympathize with her. She'd lost everything. Her ship, career, her home and family. He felt the same way. After joining Starfleet, he'd been deemed a traitor by his fellow klingons. He tried to keep his feelings in check, as Troi could pick up on them.

Autumn, herself, was wondering about this giant of a man that kept watching her.

"Are you a warrior?"

"Yes I am. I'm a Klingon."

"A what?"

Troi responded, "The planet Klingon is another planet beyond your solar system."

Worf asked, "How did you know that I was a warrior?"

"You carry yourself with pride and honor. My ancestors were warriors. It's an easy trait to spot."

"You seem too small to be of warrior descent."

Autumn smiled. She was used to being ribbed about her height. "Careful. Dynamite comes in small packages."

Worf pondered what she'd said. This woman was indeed strange. What did explosives have to do with small packages? Worf was feeling with feelings he'd not dealt with since he left Klingon. Why did this human woman bother him so?

As they entered the Observation Deck, Worf shook off the emotional cobwebs.

Captain Picard stood up. "Miss Simmons. Thank you for being patient with us. How are you adjusting?"

"I don't know, Sir. After finding out that I'm officially dead and having a drink in Ten Forward named after me, It's a little much to take in."

"You found something in our archives?"

"Yes, Captain. I did. It seems your history records are wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a Commander. Not a Captain."

A bearded man stood up. "Do you mean to tell is that our archives are wrong?"

"Who are you?"

"Commander William Ryker."

"Well, Commander, When I was swept off the _Enterprise, _I was still a commander."

"Why would you be considered a captain?"

"Captain Mitchell, due to his failing health, was to be promoted to admiral and given a desk job at naval head quarters. I was to be promoted to captain, and once were docked, I was to be given command of my own ship. I chose the _Enterprise_."

"Why?"

Autumn was trying to keep her temper in check. Commander Ryker was starting to push her buttons. "I love the _Enterprise_, Commander. I know her like the back of my hand. Plus, I trust my crew." She turned to Picard. "Can you explain what happened to me?"

Picard motioned for someone to come into the Observation Deck. It was the android, Data. "Mr. Data, please explain to Commander Simmons what happened during the time she appeared on the ship."

"This _Enterprise_ went thru a time displacement field. It is well documented that distortions often happen between dimensions."

Autumn was starting to catch on. "You mean like a worm hole?"

Ryker spoke up. "You know what a worm hole is?"

"Don't patronize me, Commander. I'm from the 21st century. Not the stone age."

"Don't force me to pull rank, Commander Simmons! I don't care what century you're from!"

"I don't think there's much of a rank for you to pull, Commander. Let me guess, you're second in command aboard this ship, right?"

Ryker shook his head. "That's right."

And in your illustrious career aboard this ship, Captain Picard often refers to you as Number One, right?"

"That's right."

Autumn laughed. "Commander, I was wearing that title before you were even thought of. So don't try to challenge me to a pissing contest!"

Picard had had enough. "Commanders! If you will contain yourselves!"

Shooting dagger at each others with their eyes, Autumn and Ryker reluncticly sat down.

"Now," Picard said, turning to Autumn, "Commander Simmons, Councilor Troi tells me that you know what these symbols are."

Autumn took a look at a strange piece of paper with writing on it. Her heart went into her throat. She knew what these symbols were.

"Captain," Ryker said, "do you believe that this is the best course of action? I mean she's a woman from the past."

Autumn was seething. "Commander, I'm sitting right here. By the way, Thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me why I should weep for the future. Three hundred years have past and the male chauvinist, egotistical, Neanderthal attitude of the male sex of the human race hasn't died out yet!"

Ryker stood up, clearly enraged. "How dare you!"

"How dare I?" Autumn stood up as well. "Commander Ryker, from the time I was 17 to just a few moments ago, I was putting my ass on the line for my country's freedom. Freedom that would lead to space programs, the colonization of space, and the exploration of other planets. I find out that a massive storm has wiped out my home and my family. It capsized my ship, sinking it to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, where it still lies next to the bodies of my commanding officer and the rest of my crew. I get sucked, three hundred years into the future, by some fluke worm hole, only to find that jerks like you get to wear a tidy uniform and enjoy a high ranking position. Now I really weep for the future!"

Autumn sat back down, trying to calm herself.

There was an awkward period of silence.

Worf was stunned. This tiny woman had just shown Commander William Ryker who had the biggest set. Ryker, a man that he, Worf, proud member of the Klingon race, had lost the love of Deanna Troi to. Inside, he was laughing at Ryker. He turned and saw that Troi was staring at him uncomfortably. Then he remembered her empathic abilities. He regained his composure, still admiring Commander Simmons.

Autumn broke the silence. "Now Commander, if you are through hosing this ship down with your hormones, I will show you what I know about these symbols."

Captain Picard said, "Even Data is having problems reading these symbols."

"Sir, they're not symbols. It's a language that is still spoken in the 21st century."

"How? It makes no sense."

Autumn saw the problem. You're trying to read this left to right." She turned the parchment sideways. "This language is meant to be read top to bottom."

Worf asked, "Can you decipher it?"

Autumn replied, "No problem." She looked at the parchment and read the message. "This year, the third day of the year of the rice wine offering, strangers from the stars have invaded us. They have taken our priestess, killed our elderly, used our men as entertainment and enslaved our women and children. We ask you, holder of this message, help us. Fate has brought you to us, Oh passerby. All we can offer is food and shelter. It ends there. Sir, it's a cry for help."

Picard thought for a moment, "Starfleet regulation says that we must help those in distress. We go to the planet's surface."

"Sir," Ryker replied, "That may not be a good idea. We don't know if this message is authentic or not."

Autumn chimed in. "Sir, for once, Commander Ryker and I are in total agreement. There's no telling what you're going to find down there if they're using this language."

Picard replied, "That's why you're going with us as a translator, Number Two."

"Number Two?" Autumn and Ryker said at the same time.

"Yes. You've just proven your worth, Commander Simmons. With a little help from certain crew members, I'm a good judge of character. Mr. Laforge."

A black man with a device on his face that Autumn had never seen before replied, "Sir?"

"You and Mr. Worf get Commander Simmons a weapon."

"Aye, Sir," Worf replied, "Would a phaser with a low setting be appropriate for a beginner?"

"Yes. Make it so, Mr. Worf."

Moments before they were to beam down to the surface, Autumn sought out Ryker.

"Commander Ryker, I wanted to apologize for my harsh words. It was unprofessional and uncharacteristic of me to demean you in front of your commanding officer. I had no right to say what I did."

"You're damn right you had no right. To me, you're a relic. A thing of the past. You're a name in the history book. There are men and women who have been on this ship for years, deserving a promotion, and then you appear." Ryker suddenly regretted his words when he saw the pained look on Autumn's face. "I'm sorry. I had no right in saying that."

"I had it coming, Ryker. _Touché_. I guess you can dish it as well as you take it. May I offer you a couple of pearls of wisdom?"

"Sure."

"I was told this the day I was promoted to second in command. Number one, treat your ship like your mother, as a lady. The _Enterprise_, as far as I can tell, goes thru hell and back. She deserves to be treated as such. Two, and most importantly, trust your crew. A trust worthy crew maybe the only thing that stands between you and a life or death situation."

"What did your crew think of you?"

"They hated me. But they respected and trusted me."

"Why the hate?""Simply because I was a woman and had been the first woman to become second in command. According to your history books, I'm the first woman to be captain of the _Enterprise_. I haven't even commanded her, Although I wish I had. She's a damn fine ship. Wouldn't you agree, Commander Ryker?"

"Yes, Commander Simmons, That I can agree on. See you below."

Worf had been eavesdropping the whole time. He was angered by Ryker's statement, but he admired Autumn's humility. However, he felt unworthy to around this spunky little warrior. Had Commander Ryker said the same thing to him, he would have been put in the brig for punching a superior officer.

He looked at Autumn. Had she been born a klingon, She would have every male vying for just a smile. He smiled. She would make a terrific mate for someone. He envied that man.

Troi interrupted his thoughts. "Tell her how you feel, Worf. Why do you have that problem?"

"I'm a klingon. We are proud warriors. We don't spout poetry and get all…all.."

"Mushy?"

"Yes. Besides, she'll go back to the past and I'll be a distant memory. No use in getting all worked up if you're going to be hurt."

Troi saw the problem. Years ago, Worf had fallen hard for a young female Romulan. She had done nothing but string him along, using him to get to the heart of the Klingon empire. Now, Worf had always kept his guard up. Even when she and Worf had been together, he kept his guard up. That had been one of the many reasons they had parted ways.

That day, Deanna Troi made a decision. As happy as she was with Will Ryker, her _Imzadi_, She would help make Worf just as happy. She would stoop to her mother's level and play matchmaker.

That would have to wait. She wanted to focus on what they would find on this planet.


	4. Betrayed

Betrayed

As the crew beamed down to the surface of the planet, Autumn was surprised at the technology of this century. To be transported from one place to another was simply mind boggling.

As they took a look around the terrain, Data said, "Captain, the atmosphere is capable of sustaining life. However, this planet seems almost primitive."

"Any signs of life?"

"None so far, Captain."

Autumn had wondered from the group to look at some stone pillars. Worf followed her.

"You really should stay close to the rest of the crew, for safety reasons."

Autumn startled. "Sorry. I just wanted to get a better look at this writing. Interesting. This is some sort of temple dedicated to Gozu and Mezu, the Japanese gods who guarded the gate of the underworld. Unfortunately, many believed that these two gods wanted human sacrifices. This alter here is a replica of the alter used to sacrifice humans on. I wonder why it's out here? Where are the temple keepers? Why no incense being burned?"

"This is what you believe, Commander? You believe in human sacrifice?"

"No. It's what my ancestors believed. After the war had ended, the politics of forming a government came into play. Those beliefs simply died out, like so many religions that believe in a pantheon."

"You're very proud of your ancestors, aren't you?"

Autumn smiled. "Sure, Worf. Aren't you?"

"Direct and to the point. Let me ask you a question. Why did you apologize to Commander Ryker?"

"It was wrong of me to yell at him the way I did in front of Captain Picard. I was taking my frustrations out on the wrong person. I'm usually a quiet person, but I do miss my family and my friends. It's quite an adjustment for one person to deal with in just a short period of time. You understand how I feel?"

"Yes. Leaving my home planet to attend Starfleet academy was a hard adjustment. The Klingons have many codes of honor. Trying to keep that honor while adjusting to the rules and regulations of Starfleet was not easy. What if you never get to go back to your time?"

Autumn smiled. It was the first time since she'd been on this crazy mission that she'd heard compassion coming from this mammoth of a man.

"I don't know, Worf. I guess I'll follow your example and learn to adjust. Please. Call me Autumn. It seems only befitting since I'm not sure of your rank."

"Lieutenant and head of security. But you would honor me by just calling me Worf."

Autumn's smile was all that Worf needed.

Suddenly the two explorers heard shouting. They ran towards the group who were surrounded by people who were dressed in ancient Japanese clothing. The people were speaking Japanese.

Autumn was puzzled. How did these aliens know this language? This was a huge puzzlement to her. Why were these people so primitive? This place reminded her of the stories her grandfather told her about Japan's feudal era. This was supposed to be the twenty third century.

The people were interested in Councilor Troi. They bowed down to Captain Picard.

"Number Two, what are they saying?"

Autumn listened closely. "They are thanking you, Captain. They believe you brought back their priestess. They want to know how you defeated the invaders."

"We didn't bring back their priestess."

"According to them, we did. They think Councilor Troi is their priestess."

Troi was surprised. "What? Why?"

"Because you look like her. They also believe that you've returned with champions."

Ryker pulled Autumn, Picard, Worf, and Troi aside. "Captain, I don't like this. This isn't going to end well."

Autumn replied, "I agree, Captain. There's no telling what kind of deadly chain of events we've set in motion."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that the feudal era was just that. It was bloody. People were always getting killed. These people will look to their priestess for wisdom and guidance. She will have knowledge of the medical value of this planet's plant life. The time to plant, and the time to harvest. We could all be slaughtered if they find out the truth. This could get really ugly."

"Very well. Commander Simmons, you and Mr. Worf scout out the ridge…"

Before Picard could finish his sentence, a ship began to make it's descent onto the planet.

Autumn said, "Now, Captain, it's going to get really ugly."

"Mr. Data," Picard said, "What type of ship is it?"

"Romulan, Sir. Most likely a small battle ship."

As the ship landed, and the dust settled, Ryker saw tears in Troi's eyes.

"Deanna? What is it?"

"Fear. The real priestess is on board that ship. She's scared and in pain. The Romulans have tortured her."

The ship's door opened and a group of odd looking people walked towards the ground party.

There was a moment of silence. The villagers, Autumn noticed, were truly terrified of these invaders.

Worf's warrior growl pierced the silence. "That Romulan bitch!"

Autumn had never seen this man so angry. "Who, Worf?"

"Vespa. She was old acquaintance. A Romulan princess who I thought loved me. She only used me to try to bring down the Klingon Empire."

"Romulan? Oh never mind. I quit trying to keep track of every species that I've come in contact with ever since I've been on this crazy star trek."

The woman identified as Vespa walked towards Worf.

"Well, Worf. Look at you. Starfleet life has made you soft. Mating with a human? And who are you, lowly human?"

Lowly? "I'm your worst nightmare, you freak of nature!"

"Hmm. Spunky. If it's one thing I hate it's spunk!" She pulled out a dagger and aimed for Autumn.

Autumn closed her eyes bracing for the pain. She felt herself being pushed to the floor. She opened her eyes and saw Worf over her.

"Are you okay, Autumn?"

"Yes. Oh, Worf, You're injured." Autumn saw the angry wound in his shoulder made by the dagger.

"I'm fine. No pain."

Autumn knew he was lying. His eyes betrayed him and mirrored the pain he was feeling.

A villager snuck over to Worf and said something to him. Autumn translated.

"He wants to bind your wounds. He says in you beats the heart of a warrior."

Vespa was interested in Autumn's ability to speak this unfamiliar language.

"You know this language?"

"Enough to know that these people fear you. They think you are the messengers of Mezu and Gozu. You slaughter them on this alter."

"Maybe. But I'm more interested in you." She pointed to Troi. "You look like the priestess. You'll be the next sacrifice."

Two Romulan men grabbed Troi. When Ryker tried to intervene, he was punched and landed on the floor.

The villager who had bound Worf's wound had placed something in her hand. Autumn looked down. A stick of TNT. This could prove useful in saving Troi's life.

She stood up. "Wait a second! If I told you I have powerful magic in my possession that could destroy this alter, Would you spare this woman's life?"

Vespa responded, "Why should I believe you? Maybe I will kill you and then take the magic."

"Aha. But if you kill me, you also kill the knowledge on how to use the magic."

"You make a valid point, human. What is your name?"

"My name is a three syllable name. Owha Tafoo Liam. My parents had a great sense of humor."

"Very well Liam. Show us this magic."

Autumn was glad she'd remembered to grab the bag that was around her shoulder when she first appeared in this century. In it was a water proof compartment that contained her laptop and a lighter. She didn't smoke, but the lighter had been given to her by her father when she was admitted into the Navy.

Autumn sighed and knelt by the alter. She began to chant, "Hocus Pocus. Abracadabra" over and over.

No one even saw that she's placed the stick of TNT beneath the alter and lit it.

She stood up, still chanting. She walked back to Worf's side. In a theater fashion, she raised her hands in the air and yelled, "KAZZAM!"

The alter exploded into tiny pieces.

Picard had seen what Autumn had done. He'd read a classic in which the main character had done the same thing. He nearly busted out laughing. Troi was right. This woman would prove useful.

The villagers knelt down in reference to Autumn.

"No more sacrifices to the gods of the underworld," She said in her native Japanese. This brought cheers from the villagers.

The elder of the village made a proclamation. Autumn interpreted it. "They want to hold a feast. We must rid them of the invaders and bring back their priestess."

Vespa remarked, "We will give them the priestess. But tomorrow, Liam, holder of magic, you will give me your magic that I may take hold of any ship I desire." With that, Vespa and her crew returned to the ship.

Picard pulled Autumn aside. "Commander Simmons, Are you familiar with the works of Homer? Specifically the story of Odysseus?"

"You saw that? Yes I love the Odyssey. That's where I got the idea. I have another idea. Tomorrow, I give them the magic. But not any magic. I want to go over this idea with you, Ryker, and Troi."

"What about Worf?"

"I'll explain it to him later. He'll try to stop me."

"You've grown fond of him."

"He did save my life."

After explaining her idea to the group, Autumn and Worf walked into the forest for a little privacy.

"Thank you, Worf, for what you did earlier. I've decided to give the magic to the Romulans tomorrow."

"You are going to betray us?"

Autumn gasped. "No. I could never betray you. My idea is simple. I give them this magic. It's no magic at all but a virus, a computer virus. It will disable their ship. They'll be dead in the water. It will destroy anything that is completely technological. But Data and the _Enterprise_ will be safe."

"You're sure you would never betray us?"

"Worf, my word is my bond. I'll never break it. Warrior's honor."

Worf stroked her black hair. Autumn pulled him down and kissed him. To her dying day, she couldn't explain why she did kiss Worf.

Through the trees, Troi and Ryker were watching.

"C'mon Will. Let's give them some privacy."

"Why do I see your hand in this, Deanna?"

Deanna leaned up and kissed Will. "Let's go, _Imzadi._"


	5. Sacrifice of Love

A Sacrifice of love

Autumn was nervous as she met the actual priestess.

"Who are you? Why is this planet so primitive?"

"These people are my creation. They live to serve me. When I was kidnapped by the Romulans, this world fell apart. Thank you for destroying that alter. I should have never built it."

"How did you create all this?"

"Through my travels, I found this relic."

Autumn looked at it. It was an ancient diary kept by a samurai warrior. "I based this world on this ancient writing. I taught myself how to speak it."

"What is your name?"

"Calypso."

Autumn grinned. "How befitting. Greek goddess of allusions and mysteries. Can you do me a favor? Keep up this act for a while longer and we will rid you of the Romulans."

"Thank you. I have no need of this world. I'll try something else."

"You mean these people aren't even real? Like a hologram?"

"Yes. This planet is my playground. I thought it would be neat to experience another's culture. Here. Take this." Calypso handed Autumn the diary. "I've grown tired of it. My way of saying thank you."

Autumn felt as if someone had handed her the keys to Fort Knox. This was a great treasure.

As Autumn walked away, she knew she was changing. She didn't want to go back to the 21st century. She'd come to that conclusion after being wrapped in Worf's arms. What would make her kiss a complete stranger? And to a man who wasn't even human? This wasn't her! But Worf made her feel alive. She would have to persuade Captain Picard not to pursue the idea of sending her back home.

Autumn walked towards camp. She had to seek out the one person that she could trust.

"Councilor Troi," she called, "Can I have a moment of your time?"

"Certainly. What's on your mind?"

"I'm afraid I may have done something inappropriate."

Troi's eyes widened. "Like what?"

"I kissed Lt. Worf. This isn't me! I don't just lock lips with a complete stranger! But on the other hand, I am hoping that the captain won't send me home."

"You love Worf?"

"Yes. I believe I do."

"Have you told Worf this?"

"I tried to. But I don't know what was stopping me."

"He needs to hear it. Possibly before you put this plan in motion."

Autumn knew she was right. Worf deserved to know the truth. This whole relationship thing was going way too fast. But she was never one leap before she looked.

Autumn went to find Worf. He was more likely setting up security around camp to keep the rest of the crew safe from the Romulans.

Worf turned and saw Autumn coming towards him. His expression softened.

"Hello Autumn."

"Hi, Worf. Listen, I want to apologize about last night."

"Apologize about what?"

"If I came on too strong."

"Meaning?"

"Worf, I'm normally not the type of person to kiss the first person I meet. But you're different. You've made me feel like I'm worth something."

"But you are worth something to me."

"You don't believe that things are moving too fast?"

His quizzical expression made her want to laugh. "What I mean is, you don't believe that all this is too soon after us meeting? Remember I'm the one who kissed you. Not the other way around."

"True, and you caught me by surprise. Autumn, We Klingons have a believe that nothing is left to fate. I enjoyed your kiss as much as I enjoy serving on the _Enterprise_. I'm to help you set up giving the Romulans this, gift."

Leave it to Worf to change the subject. "You don't like them, do you?"

"No. I'd wouldn't say don't like them, I purely hate them. The Romulans are the arch enemy of the Klingons. They cannot be trusted. Which is why I have mixed feelings about this. Giving them this power might not be a good idea."

"That's where you're wrong, Worf!"

Autumn and Worf turned around and saw Vespa. "Worf and others like him have a hard time trusting other females."

Autumn arched an eyebrow. "That's because people like you make that happen."

"The Klingon empire is much too barbaric, too savage. We Romulans want to bring a Utopian society."

"Utopian? You call killing innocent people Utopian? I call in savagery. Why would you prey on these people?"

Before Vespa could respond, an arrow came out of nowhere. Autumn saw that it was headed towards Worf. She pushed him out of the way and the arrow went into her back. Vespa saw what had happened and was livid.

Turning towards the archer, she yelled, "You fool! Now Liam will never give us the weapon." She fired a phaser at the archer, completely destroying him.

Worf held Autumn in his arms. "Why?"

"Don't look at me like that, Worf. You saved my life yesterday. My people have a belief. If someone saves your life, you owe that person what is called a life debt. Meaning that your life is bound to theirs until the time should arise that the debt can be repaid. That time has come." Autumn ripped off her dog tags. Placing the bloodied tags in Worf's hands, she said, "Take these and remember the person who wore them died in honor. It is an honor to have known you, Lt. Worf. Can you get me to my computer?"

Worf helped Autumn walk to her computer. She typed in a few codes. Turning to Vespa, She said, "Attach these cords to the main power supply of your ship. This magic box will tell your ship what to do."

Turning back to Worf, she said. "I have no regrets, Worf."

Worf felt Autumn go limp as she died. Pressing the com link on his chest he said, "Away team to _Enterprise_."

"Laforge here."

"Two to beam aboard directly to sick bay. Lock onto our coordinates and prepare to energize now."

"Acknowledged. Energizing now."

Worf was holding Autumn as he appeared on the ship. He was relieved that Captain Picard and the others had beamed aboard the ship.

"Dr. Crusher. Can you help Commander Simmons?"

Crusher looked at her. "Not a problem, Worf."

Crusher injected a substance into Autumn's neck. A few minutes later, Autumn's eyes began to flutter. She opened her eyes and looked at Worf.

"Worf? Where am I?"

"Safe and aboard the _Enterprise._"

Before Autumn could respond, a voice cracked, _"Bridge to Lt. Worf."_

"Worf, here, Sir."

"_Commander Simmons, is she alive? Your Romulan enemies are making a spectacle of themselves about this magic that was promised them. Can she make it to the bridge?"_

"I'm sure she can. Shall I escort her, Sir?"

"_Make it so, Lt. Worf."_

"Aye Sir. On our way."

When Worf and Autumn reached the bridge, Vespa was on the view screen and absolutely angry.

"You promised, Liam, that you would help me become the most powerful ship in the skies. You are lying!"

"I never lie. You are the one who shot me with an arrow. Look! I have an unsightly hole in my uniform. However, I am willing to forgive and forget. Give me a few seconds to activate the file."

She turned around and looked at Captain Picard. "I'm sorry about this, Sir."

Picard nodded his head, which was the signal to Ryker to initiate plan _Calypso_.

Autumn turned around. "Okay Vespa. Open the box. There should be some words on the screen highlighted in green."

"Yes! File name _Trojan Horse_."

"That's right. Hit enter."

Autumn heard the key being pressed. She had to hide a smile. She knew what the virus was doing to the Romulan war ship.

Vespa began laughing. "Now I can fire upon you!"

Autumn smirked. "Go ahead. I dare you!""You really think I won't fire upon you?"

"You think I care what happens to this ship? I'm not the one who will be paying for all the repairs."

Vespa hit a button. Nothing happened. "Liam," she screamed, "What have you done?"

"My name is Commander Autumn Simmons and you honestly thought I would let you fore on a ship that I was standing on? Why would I let you endanger every single life aboard the _Enterprise_?"

"What did you do?"

"You've been infected with a virus. A computer virus. Everything is off line, with exception of life support and short range communications. Anything within half a sector should be able to read you. But I doubt that any ship would get that close to a war ship. Maybe now that will teach you about reeking havoc on a helpless civilization."

The screen went blank, and Autumn passed out. Worf picked her up and carried her to her quarters.

He smiled as he pulled the blanket over her. Her fate would rest in the hands of Captain Jean-Luc Picard.


End file.
